Feels Like Home
by AnnieMJ
Summary: "She puzzles me. She's simple and complex all at once. We may not see eye to eye on many things, but when it comes to feelings, it's all right here."


**Feels Like Home**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I don't have much to say...short, but enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I was beyond aggravated with everything and everyone at this point. I wanted nothing more than to smash my fist through a wall or slam my face into a mirror till I saw was red and then white, then nothing at all.

My head burned. My eyes hurt from keeping them open and I was just getting more and more frustrated by the second. I could hear my parents arguing about me downstairs.

I'm never good enough. I bit back on my teeth trying to convince myself not to just open my window and throw myself to an instant death. Every time I thought I was getting better something brought me back to this anger, this hatred, and this ultimate loathing for my life. It isn't like I hate myself or I'm suicidal. I'm just sick of being stuck in these motions of what always ends in pain.

All I want is an escape from it all. I need an escape. Work, family, school, society, people, hell even friends were shit to me these days. I can't count on much and they all just tie me down, pissing me off to the point of wanting to hurt myself to feel something more than just anger or sadness.

Being depressed is not a good look on me. I hate walking around all emotionless and cold inside. It feels beyond wrong to be so unhappy and stressed about everything and nothing at all.

In truth, none of what's happening will matter later, but right now, it's the only thing that collides with me and drives me absolutely insane. I can't take it anymore. Their voices get louder. They're screaming almost.

About me.

I shiver visibly and shake my head, unable to handle it anymore as tears spring to my eyes. Fuck this. I need to escape. I rush towards the window, pushing it open.

No, don't worry. I'm not jumping to my death, although that doesn't sound so bad right about now. Instead, I climb out and drop down two floors into the bushes.

Yeah, it hurts like hell and I'm lying here in pain for a moment, stunned that I actually did it. I pull myself together, standing up, testing how I feel. It's just a sharp pain and in an instant it's mostly gone. I look around knowing where I want to go, but how do I get there? That's one hell of a walk.

I sigh. I'm so dead for this. I'm not allowed to drive anymore, but I walk down to where my car is parked and get in. So what if they said I can't drive, not like they're paying much attention to me anyways. I start the car and as I shift the gear to _'drive'_ the front door swings open and my dad runs out.

"Mikayla! We said no car for a month! Get back in here or so help me god!" Fuck god and fuck you, I thought to myself, and in retaliation I pressed the gas harshly, driving off, leaving my father angry in the middle of the road. I'll pay for this later. Hell, I'm paying for it now. I just want to get away from all this bullshit.

I drive to the only place that would help me feel better. Make me forget.

I pull into a parking space and get out of my car, trying to reason myself out of this, but nothing will let me. I walk up the familiar steps and knock on the door as politely as I can. I hear footsteps. My heartbeat speeds up, my breath escaping me as the door opens.

"Mikayla." She says, stunned to see me. Her voice. Perfection. I need to be here. With her.

I love you. I love her. I miss you. I miss her. I need you. I need her. Why can't I tell her this? Where is my voice?

"I...hi Miley." I whisper. "Are you alone?" I ask, stuffing my hands into my back pockets, unable to meet her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm alone." She answers. "Why don't you come in?" She offers since it's pretty cold out here. Without words I walk into her house and look around. Nothing's changed. It's all the same. It's always been the same. It will always be the same.

She closes the door, turning the locks as I take off my jacket, draping it over the couch. I turn back to her, her head down; hand still on the door as though she needs a moment to recollect herself. I don't give her that moment. I can't give her that moment. That moment, this moment, it's mine.

So I move behind her, placing my hands on her waist, tightly. Firmly. Letting her know. Her body reacts with a small shiver just from this slight contact.

"What...why are you here?" She questions as I slowly force her to turn around and face me. Once she's against the door, my hands holding her in place and our lips closer than they're allowed to be, I lean in.

"I need you." I whisper. This makes her eyes pierce into mine, speaking of nothing but shock. Why so surprised, Miley? Because I admitted it? Because it's true? Or because you need me too? Her eyes flutter closed the more I lean in, enveloping myself in her scent. She smells so fresh, so clean, so beautiful. I know beautiful isn't a scent...but it's the way she smells to me.

"You don't need me." She mumbles, turning her face, trying to fight, but I won't have that. I said I needed her and I'm being honest. I bring my left hand up, holding her face.

"Shut up, Miley. You know I can't lie to you." I nearly growl at her. She whimpers meeting my eyes again. She fucking whimpered. She knows what that does to me. Unable at this point and knowing she'd forgive me, I press my lips to hers. Bliss. That's what her lips are. Pure bliss.

Her hands finally move in for my waist, pulling me to her. Our bodies mesh together tightly and I revel in this moment. I don't know how long she'll let me have her this way, but I want to enjoy whatever freedom I can have.

"Mikayla, my room." She gives in. I pull away, stunned.

"Are you sure?" I ask uncertainly now. She laughs, amused at my change.

"God, Mikayla, you come here to fuck me and I have to lead the way, huh?" Arousal hits my lower abdomen as I pull her back in, this kiss rougher, needier, and sexier. I press my tongue against her lips, hinting at what I want, but instead, it was her tongue that entered my mouth. Her tongue is so sweet, so serious, and so delicious against mine.

She leads me upstairs, our lips attached and our bodies unable to part as we stumble. I don't care how silly this must look because I haven't seen her for far too long. I haven't been with her the way I need to be with her. This moment finally arises and I can't control my emotions, my reactions, my desire and neither could she.

We make it to her bed, both of us stripping our clothes off, refusing to part lips. Refusing for a moment of rational thought. If we allow a chance for reason, then of course we'll stop. That's why when she pulls away to take her shirt off, I attack her neck with long licks, sucking, preparing this special place for what I know she loves.

"Fuck Mikayla, if you bite me-" She gasps as I bite down and her lower body bucks forward into mine. She whimpers again and that was enough to make me lose it right here. How can one person affect me so much? I never understood it and I've given up trying to.

It's why I'm here right now. Because no matter how confusing she is to me, it's part of why I feel so strongly for her. She puzzles me. She's simple and complex all at once. We may not see eye to eye on many things, but when it comes to feelings, it's all right here.

In a smugness all her own, she wraps her legs tightly around my waist, knowing what it would do to me. I still completely, sucking in a deep breath. My eyes shut tightly, savoring this feeling of complete unity. I love feeling this close to her.

Our skin, flushed in heat. Our hearts beating so fast. Our chests pressed together, the rhythm of our hearts synchronizing. Our breath completely lost. Our eyes meeting in understanding, need, and emotion. Our hands finding each other's, fingers weaving together and the need for sex, distant.

Her eyes water and she leans up, pressing her lips to mine, weakly. I blink, unable to comprehend what's happening to me as I stare down at her face. Then I see my tears fall onto her cheek, one by one, till there were too many to keep track of. She kisses my tears, moving back to my lips. Salty sweet and I pull my lips away from hers to stare back at her.

She understands my need. She closes her eyes, her fingers squeezing my hands tight above our heads. I bring my lips to her eyes, kissing them. Her whole body shakes under mine. My heart shatters all over again.

I press my face against hers. Just needing to feel as close as humanly possible. Her legs tighten around my waist and I have never felt safer. Like I'm home.

Our tears mix together and I've never felt this alive. It's sadness I hadn't felt in such a long time. It's pain I had pushed away. But it's beautiful. This pain and despair is beautiful. It lets us know that we are both alive. That we both still feel so strongly about each other. This pain and despair is all that is left to hold onto.

I feel like I'll break to pieces if I don't let her know but at the same time I'm so scared of revealing all these emotions. The last thing I desire is pity, but right now, I can't deny anything if she simply asks me.

Our tears die down and Miley rolls us over, kissing my lips as she gets on top of me, just lying on me. I press a long kiss into her hair as she burrows her face into my neck. This is how it should be. Us. Together. Naked.

When I say naked, I don't mean with just our clothes off, but with our souls bared. Honesty revealed. Nothing hidden anymore. What I'd give to truly be naked with Miley. For the first time in a long time, I could breathe again. In Miley's arms I can both lose my breath and still breathe. She is my lifeline. I can be here naked with her and although the intent was sex, just being with her appeases my heart even more.

"Don't go." She whispers, breaking the silence. I look down, meeting her eyes.

"Why?" I ask, somewhat stunned.

"I-I can't watch you go anymore Mikayla...I thought it was for the best but..." She sucks in a shaky breath. "I can't handle the fear that one day you'll leave and never come back." She admits. My forehead creases. My eyes narrow, and my fingers that held hers, tighten in reassurance.

"I will always come back, Miley...you're my home, you own my heart, you're the other half to my spirit, you're my soul-mate. You are it. You are everything. No matter what, I'd drop it all if you asked. I'll always return and I'll even stay if you let me." My voice was just a whisper as it cracked in emotion.

Her lips soothed my pain and it felt okay now.

To immerse myself in her, it felt good. It felt right. It felt like home.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Thank you for reading and review please. I send love to all my readers._


End file.
